


Soon to be Parents

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soon to Be Parents, Stark!Reader, pregnancy mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Wanda go to tell Tony that you're expecting a child and that he's going to be a grandpa.





	Soon to be Parents

Wanda held your hand as you walked up to your dad’s door.  You were nervous and excited all at the same time to tell him that you and Wanda were going to have a baby together.  “Pepper’s going to be excited,” Wanda said.  “You know she wants to be a grandma.”

You smiled at the thought of how Pepper was going to react to the news that you were expecting.  “She is, Dad will probably go overboard and want to spoil the kid rotten every chance he gets.”  The two of you were standing on the doorstep now and you reached up to ring the doorbell.  “Here we go,” you whispered as Pepper opened the door and welcomed the two of you inside, hugging you as if her life depended on it.

Tony was waiting for the three of you to enter the dining room where there was a nice little spread laid out for lunch.  “Hey kiddo,” he said as he pulled you into his arms.

“Hey Dad,” you said with a giant smile on your face.  You loved coming to see your dad and spending time with him.

As lunch progressed the conversation flowed.  He asked how life in the city was going for the two of you, if you liked your new apartment, and if anything new and exciting had happened to the two of you since you had last talked.

You and Wanda shared a look with one another, huge smiles taking over your faces as you thought about the news you were about to share with him and Pepper.  “What?”  Pepper asked, she could see the excitement written on yours and Wanda’s faces.

Wanda took your hand and said, “We have some really exciting news for you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “You’re not moving again, are you?  Because I just got you two that really nice apartment with the best security in the city, and I hate the thought of my baby girl moving again, especially if it’s going to be out of state.”

“Dad!”  You reached across the table and rested a hand on his arm effectively shutting him up.  “We’re not moving again, we love our apartment.”

He sagged a little in his seat, relieved to hear that you wouldn’t be moving out of state.  “Oh thank God,” he murmured.  “Then what is this wonderful news the two of you want to tell us.”

“Go ahead,” Wanda said, squeezing your hand gently.

“We’re expecting a baby,” you told them, Pepper gasped and Tony’s eyes widened comically.  “You’re going to be grandparents,” Wanda said.

Pepper jumped up first, happy tears in her eyes as she rushed over to hug you and Wanda.  The three of you stood there in a group hug as Pepper once again hugged you as if her life depended on it.  When she let you go you looked back at Tony.  “Dad?  You okay over there?”

“I’m going to be a grandpa,” he said as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

You rounded the table to where he was seated and pulled him to his feet, “Yeah you are, Dad.  And you’re going to be a great grandfather.”

He hugged you tightly, “I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

You had been right, when the baby was born Tony spoiled yours and Wanda’s child with all kinds of gifts, and when the child was old enough they bought Tony a mug that read “World’s Best Grandpa”.


End file.
